Angie's got her groove on
by CappuGirl
Summary: Angela learns a little family secret...


_I believe that. But I want you to know something — when it comes to all this __enemies__ nonsense, I'm out. I am a neutral country. I am Switzerland. I refuse to be affected by territorial disputes between mythical creatures. Jacob is family. You are… well, not exactly the love of my life, because I expect to love you for much longer than that. The love of my existence. I don't care who's a werewolf and who's a vampire. If Angela turns out to be a witch, she can join the party, too._  
Bella Swan, _Eclipse_, Chapter 6, p.143

**Angie's got her groove on**

Fiction Rated: T (13+)

Author's Note: My Twilight-one-shot about Angela. It's a bit long but I don't think it's boring. I wrote this a couple of months ago one night, all inspired by that joke made by Bella. What if Angela really did turn out to be a witch? I'm just having a little fun here. Taking a light start to the fan-fiction biz…

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just having a play date with Angie and her mom.

**ONESHOT**

I hate this task. Mom told me to go pick some apples. Sure they look delicious and I can't wait to taste her awesome apple pie. But I hate all this climbing and reaching. I'm not as vane as Jessie but lately I've been trying to grow my nails and I'd hate it if they got broken. It hurts. Feels like the whole God damn nail is going to rip off. Oh, that one looks so good I want to eat it right away. It makes my mouth water. Of course it's out of my reach, no matter how much I stand on my toes and stretch out. I wish I'd reached it. I get a bit annoyed. I want it. I want it now. And I'll be damned if I don't get it… All the sudden I feel a soft lift, like some one just gave me a little boost. And I reach the apple now. Once I get it on my hand, I turn to look over my shoulder and thank who ever is giving me the push. But there's nobody there. What the hell?! Oh shoot; nobody's there and I'm standing in thin air! How did this happen?! I freak out and scream for mom. Then I shut up fearing that someone else might come and see what a weirdo I suddenly am. Normal people don't stand in mid-air!

Mom comes running. Then she freezes and stares at me for a while. Oh my gosh, she's going to cry; think I'm a freak. I frown. And as sure as it rains in Forks at least five days a week, there comes the waterfalls. But then she starts to smile too, and the smile grows to a wide grin and she starts waving her hands in the air like she wants to clap but changes her mind mid-action. – "Oh, honey!" She yells at me all excited. What the hell? -"Oh, you finally… I've been waiting for this day since you hit 17!" She says, drying her eyes. Well, I'm definitely out of the loop here! –"What are you…? What... Mom! Mom what the…?" I ask stuttering a little. – "Oh honey, I'll tell you all about it. Inside. Come on down now", she says like she's talking about the most natural thing. I wonder just how nuts I look like right now. Floating in the air, my eyes feeling like I'll never be able to close them again. – "What? ... How? How do I get down? I don't even know how I got here", I say almost crying. – "Oh, honey." She says like talking to a child that's puzzled over the easiest homework. – "Remember how you got there?" She then asks. – "Um. Sure… I really wanted this apple. I got annoyed for not reaching it. Then I got determined about it", I mutter. – "Yeah, that's it, honey. You just have to be really determined about what you want to be done", mom says with her teaching voice. What the…? Fine I'll try… I want to get down now…please? Me. Down. Now. Oh, come on... I'm starting to feel dizzy up here… Determined… I'll show you determined… I wanna see me, on that ground, right NOW; I think pushing my brows together. And bum: I fall down on the ground and hurt my angle. – "Great", I murmur. It really aches. –"Oh, honey. I'm so proud!" Mum cheers. – "But next time try to be more subtle. Did you hurt yourself really bad?" – "Um, yeah. Can't you see? Me; holding tears in RIGHT HERE!" I ask dryly. I didn't mean to yell the last words. I was raised better than that. – "Sorry mom". I feel like I wanna bury my face in my hands and cry because of all this. I'm a freak. And my leg really hurts. – "Oh, come on now, baby. I'm sure it's not that bad. Give me your hand, I'll help you inside and we'll take a look-see"; mom says with her caretaker voice now. – "And you'll explain about my…floating?" I ask hopefully. – "Of course, honey. I'll tell you all about it".

So we get inside and she sits me on the couch. Checks out my leg and then gets some ice for it. – "It's just a little sprain, Hun. It will be OK in a few days", she smiles. – "OK… What about the… stuff?" I ask and still can't believe what just went on. – "OK sweetie. But you have to promise me, you won't freak out, OK?" She asks all serious all the sudden. All of her natural perkiness is all gone. This must be bad… - "Sure, mom. Just spill it", I say impatiently. Can it really be that there's something worth impatience going on in MY life? This ought to be amazing… Mom smiles at my words and takes a deep breath. – "So… This might be all news to you… or maybe you remember some little peculiarities from your childhood… but… um. There really isn't an easy way to say this… We're witches. The women in my family"; she blurs this all out at once. I'm left watching her with my mouth open. – "Yeah sure… good one", I mutter. – "What is this really, huh?" – "Honey, you're a witch", she says with a serious face. – "I know this can be over-whelming at first…" – "Wait now", I interrupt her. – "A Witch? Are you serious? With brooms and spells and all?" Suddenly I start to giggle uncontrollable. – "No. Most of that stuff is just nonsense. People made it all up because of few individuals"; she glowers at the word 'individuals' and continues: - "Some use all that stuff to make a good show… Really, there is no magic words; the magic comes from inside. And as you just saw: you don't need a broom to fly", mom says grinning at her last comment. Oh jeez, she really believes in all this stuff… - "ha-ha. Really funny. That was flying? More like floating", I answer dryly. Still can't believe it. This is so surreal. Do I have to put my mom in some short of hospital?

- "I'm dreaming, right? That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard. Witches are real! Hah!" I tell her a bit annoyed. She doesn't really think I'm buying this, huh? – "Think about it, Hun. What else can it be? As you just said: you were floating in the air"; she watches me all serious again. – "OK, fine then. Let's see some magic", I snort. She just looks at me pouting a bit. Then she grins a little and holds her hand out. Suddenly there's a ball of flames in it and I bounce back. – "What?! Oh my God, your hand! Mom!" I panic. But she doesn't seem to be in any pain. Then she throws the ball in the fire place and all the wood piled there is on fire all the sudden. Cool. Now I'm sure, I'm dreaming. I've been watching way too much Heroes. And I'm sure as hell not Claire Bennet. My foot isn't even healing. Mom watches my face as I go through my thoughts. She elevates her brow a little and sighs. Suddenly there's a scent of flowers, parrot tulips, my favorite. I look around and they're everywhere. And she didn't wave any magic wands or say any words. She looked like she did nothing. – "How did you…?" I wonder. – "There's stuff to learn at the beginning but eventually it doesn't take much of an effort to do it all", she answers calmly. I pinch myself. Ouch, that hurt. I'm not dreaming. Jeez…

- "OK, lets say – and just playing here, by the way – that I'm buying all this craziness", I start skeptically. – "What did you mean by 'since I turned 17' and what else is there to all this? You've been staring at me all funny for three years and this is why?" The words that come out of my mouth sound so crazy I can't help laughing. Mom sighs again and rolls her eyes for my disbelief. –"Angie-honey, you are not dreaming. You need to believe it now. And I'm not crazy. And you're not crazy. So witches are real but so are many other things. _Really_ freaky things. But you'll learn about it all when you've learned to use your magic, protect your self." She explains to me like I'm an eight year old brat. –"And 17 is the age when we usually get our powers. So you're a late bloomer, but that's OK. Some of the late bloomers have turned out being the most powerful ones. Like your granny. You remember grandma-Lilly, right?" And I nod in disbelieve. –"What did grandma do that was so powerful?" I ask a bit stunned. – "Oh, she kicked some ass – like your generation would say" mom laughs. I can't help smiling. My granny kicking ass. That must have been a sight! -"So what else can I do other than… float? Can I through fireballs like you?" I ask enthuastic. –"I can honestly say you can do anything you set your mind to. And I'm really not just saying it like most mothers does. Anything, honey." She smiles at me widely like she had just given me the best present ever. Wow. This might be cool. Some of it sounds a bit frightening but God, I've always wanted superpowers! The thought makes me giggle. Yep, too much TV.

"We'll start studying soon, but you need to know one more thing", mom says serious again making me a bit wary. –"What?" –"You're immortal now. You can't die. Not of old age anyway", she says quietly. Suddenly it feels like I'm running out of air. I have to cough. –"What…? But grandma died…?" I ask tears in my eyes. Have I been lied to? –"She did. But not of old age, hun. There are those freaky things… There are other creatures that possess some amounts of magic in this World. Some of them are dangerous." She says almost whispering now, tears in her eyes. –"What caught grandma? Tell me, I'll…" –"Shhh, baby. It's not the time for that yet. First things first. How about some apple pie?" She asks smiling, trying to calm me down. I swallow my questions and decide I have to think about all this for a while. The rest comes later… -"Sure", I smile back at her. And we head to the kitchen, me limping.

Author's Note: I gave Angela immortality, so that Bella has one friend she doesn't have to loose. So start swinging rocks at me.


End file.
